Again, Arigatou KamiSama
by Veela Most
Summary: Naruto tak menyangka Tuhan telah memberi pertolongan yang sangat manis untukhya. Sekuel Arigatou Kami-Sama. Please RnR!


**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning** : Sasunaru, shounen-ai. Don't like don't read!!

Ini adalah sekuel dari Arigatou Kami-sama. Happy reading, semoga memuaskan :-)

**Again, Arigatou Kami-sama**

**By : Uzumaki Arisa**

Jendela dengan tirai berwarna kelabu melambai diterpa angin sore, sukses membuatku kedinginan. Walaupun begitu, aku menikmatinya.

Keadaan yang seperti itu sama sekali tidak menggangguku menikmati siaran TV yang terpampang tidak jauh didepanku. Memang untuk sementara ini, TV inilah yang menemaniku yang sedari tadi diam dan tidak beranjak dari atas ranjang. Kenapa begitu? Tentu saja karena aku lumpuh, bisu pula.

Biasanya di sore hari seperti ini Sasuke mengajakku ke supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari. Yah… memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, dia tidak mengajakku dan memintaku menuggunya dirumah. Katanya ada seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya. Entah siapa itu aku tak tahu. Yang jelas sekarang aku bosan sendirian dirumah. Ini teralu lama, sudah hampir satu setengah jam dia tidak pulang. Sasuke lama sekali, sih?

Setelah sibuk berkutat dengan pikiranku dan menggerutu tidak jelas, aku mendengar suara derit pintu terbuka dan derap langkah. Itu pasti Sasuke, aku hafal benar suara langkah kakinya. Ah, akhirnya ia pulang juga.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu", katanya dengan tersenyum setelah berhasil membuka pintu kamar kami. Kemudian Sasuke menghampiriku dan merendahkan badannya, menciumku singkat tepat dibibir. Memang sudah menjadi tradisi bagi Sasuke untuk menciumku sebelum ia pergi atau pulang ke apartemen ini.

Walaupun begitu aku tetap kesal padanya karena membuatku menunggunya terlalu lama. Aku pun memasang tampang masam kepadanya. Hei, sekali-kali bersikap manja dan kekanak-kanakan tidak apa-apa kan?

"Jangan marah dulu", katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku dengan tangan pucatnya, "aku pulang membawa orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu dan sekarang ada diruang tamu. Sebentar, aku panggilkan dulu". Sasuke pun beranjak dari kamar ini. Tak dapat dipungkiri aku penasaran, siapa orang itu?

Akhirnya Sasuke kembali dengan membawa dua orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang mungkin usianya sekitar enam belas tahun dengan seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut panjang yang ujung rambutnya di ikat. Lagi-lagi aku bertanya dalam hati, siapa mereka? Mereka tampak bukan seperti orang sembarangan. Tergambar jelas dari aura mereka, terutama aura anak berambut merah itu.

"Naruto kan orang yang kalian cari?", ucap Sasuke pada anak berambut merah tersebut.

Anak berambut merah itu pun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Kemudian ia menghampiriku, duduk ditepi ranjang tempatku berada. Sedangkan Sasuke dan orang berambut panjang itu berdiri tidak jauh disampingku. Sejenak, anak berambut merah itu menatapku lurus. "Kakak ingat aku?", sapanya.

Aku bingung. Aku tak ingat pernah bertemu anak ini sebelumnya. Apa anak ini salah orang?

"Kakak benar-benar tidak ingat aku? Aku anak yang pernah kakak selamatkan dari truk yang hampir menabrakku. Itu sudah lama sekali, sudah tujuh tahun yang lalu, wajar saja jika kakak tidak ingat"

Mataku terbelalak. Apakah anak itu yang—

"Iya, aku anak itu", sahutnya, seolah ia tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku. "Tujuh tahun lamanya aku mencari keberadaan kakak bersama Neji, pelayan pribadiku", ucapnya dengan memandang sejenak kearah laki-laki berambut panjang yang kini aku ketahui bernama Neji. Neji pun mengangguk hormat, entah kepadaku atau kepada tuannya.

Tunggu dulu, anak berambut merah ini mempunyai pelayan pribadi? Hei, siapa sebenarnya anak ini? Anak seorang bangsawan atau konglomerat?

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Sabaku Gaara, dan seperti yang sudah kakak ketahui sebelumnya, dia adalah Hyuuga Neji", katanya sambil menunjuk Neji.

Sabaku Gaara? Sepertinya marga Sabaku tak asing ditelingaku. Jangan-jangan anak ini putra dari pemilik Sabaku Corp?

"Aku kesini untuk berterimakasih kepada kakak karena kakak sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu. Setelah kejadian itu aku buru-buru ke rumah sakit tempat kakak di rawat, tetapi kakak sudah tidak ada di rumah sakit itu.", Gaara menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "tapi aku sama sekali tak menyangka semua itu akan sefatal ini. Gara-gara menyelamatkanku, kakak menjadi lumpuh dan bisu… Maaf… Ini salahku, seharusnya kakak tidak menyelamatkanku waktu itu.. ".

Sebenarnya aku ingin berkata bahwa itu bukan salahnya, sama sekali bukan salah siapapun. Tapi aku tak bisa menyampaikannya…

Gaara meraih tanganku, menatapku dalam, "Sebagai gantinya, maukah kakak menjalani terapi lumpuh? Semua biayanya akan ku tanggung. Untuk saai ini, ijinkan aku membalas budi kakak"

Apa aku tak salah dengar? Gaara memohon padaku untuk menjalani terapi lumpuh?

Mataku beralih memandang Sasuke, berusaha mencari kepastian tindakan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Mengerti dengan arti tatapanku, Sasuke menaggapinya," Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Gaara setelah pertemuan kami sepulang aku dari supermarket, pastinya kau tidak akan membuat Gaara kecewa, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar tanggapan Sasuke. Kemudian aku beralih memandang Gaara, berkata padanya melalui tatapan mataku bahwa aku menerima permintaanya.

Mengetahui apa yang kumaksud, Gaara memelukku. "Terima kasih… Terima kasih banyak…"

Tersenyum, aku tersenyum lagi. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu.

Dapat kurasakan bahu Gaara bergetar ketika memelukku, tampaknya ia tengah menahan tangisnya.

…

Setahun telah berlalu sejak aku menjalani terapi lumpuh. Kini aku bisa bergerak dan berjalan sesuka hatiku, sama seperti sebelum aku mengalami kecelakaan dulu. Walaupun aku sembuh dari lumpuh, tapi aku tetap bisu, karena bisu ini tak dapat disembuhkan, sudah permanen, mengingat pita suaraku sudah putus sejak lama. Bagaimanapun juga aku tetap bersyukur dengan keadaan ini.

Kini aku dan Sasuke tetap tinggal di apartemen sederhana milik kami, tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk pindah ke apartemen lain. Entah lah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Sekarang aku tengah membuat kopi untuk Sasuke, sesuatu yang dulu aku anggap mustahil untuk aku lakukan. Setelah selesai, aku membawanya ke kamar kami dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di samping ranjang.

Aku mendengus melihat Sasuke yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Hei, sampai kapan ia akan tidur? Ini sudah jam tujuh pagi.

Kutepuk kedua pipinya perlahan, berusaha membangunkannya, tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tak bergeming. Melihat tak ada reaksi, aku cubit kedua pipinya.

"Aduh, sakit Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan!?",pekik Sasuke. Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. Huh, siapa suruh dia tak mau bangun?

Aku mernyodorkan kopi yang telah aku buat pada Sasuke yang kini sudah sepenuhnya bangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke pun menyesapnya perlahan sampai habis.

Aku bersiap untuk beranjak ke dapur mencuci cangkir kopi yang kotor ketika Sasuke

menarik tanganku dan membuatku jatuh ke pelukannya. Tak ayal lagi aku terkejut dengan perbuatan Sasuke.

"Disinilah sebentar lagi…", ucapnya.

Dan aku menurutinya, dengan senang hati aku balas pelukannya.

Dalam dekapannya, aku memandang langit biru yang terpampang jelas di jendela kamar ini. Saat ini dan seterusnya aku bisa memandang langit biru kesukaanku, tanpa bantuan Sasuke seperti dulu, tanpa merepotkan Sasuke seperti dulu. Aku bahagia bisa membuat kopi untuk Sasuke, membuat sarapan pagi untuk Sasuke sebelum Sasuke berangkat kerja, dan apapun yang dulu mustahil aku lakukan.

Mungkin Tuhan bosan mendengar kata ini sering terucap dari hatiku, mungkin Tuhan sudah muak mendengarnya. Tetapi aku ingin terus mengucapkanya, merapalkannaya seperti mantra dalam hatiku. Untuk semua kebahagiaaan yang pernah Tuhan limpahkan padaku…

…arigatou Kami-sama…

**END**

**A/N : **Huah, jadi juga! Maaf jika kurang panjang atau kurang memuaskan, alurnya berantakan atau apalah yang membuat Minna-san tidak suka, soalnya aku buatnya otodidak di rental kemarin lusa, gara-gara my kompu agak heng –Huaaa Ai-chan, nasib kita sama!!-

Saran dan kritik silahkan Minna-san layangkan dengan meng-klik tombol di bawah ini :-)

Flame juga boleh kok, asal bahasanya yang baik dan teratur, juga harus di jelasin mana asal kesalahannya. Bagi flame yang aku anggap tidak bermutu, tidak akan pernah saya tanggapi.

**Mind to review? **


End file.
